


Love & Hate

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Strawberry Switchblade (UK Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Random & Short, cuz Rose punches Jill in the face, mcbryson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Jill and Rose have another fallout after the disbanding of Strawberry Switchblade.But somehow, Jill gets Rose to admit her feelings for her and finds her way inside her house. Then they forget all about the dispute (and the physical attack done by Rose) and make love.





	Love & Hate

“Oh, piss off!” exclaimed Rose, nearly slamming the door on her older friend, but a footstep stopped it from closing.

Jill smirked. “Why?!? Don’t you wanna talk to me, Rosie?”

“No, I don’t care- alright, fuck off- you can drop dead, as far as I’m concerned-”

“Aww, that’s no way to talk to the person who has been by yer side and made you the person you are today, is it now, Rosie?”

“Oh, fucking hell, I can’t stand you now! Get out of here- go on!” 

“Really, is there any way of denying it now?!?”

“W-What?!? W-What are you- the fuck are you on about, Jill…?”

Right after that, the Scotts stood in the doorway of Rose’s pad, in silence.

Rose stared at Jill for a second, eyebrow raised with a puzzled look, but then broke the silence:

“Jill, answer meh bloody question! What the fuck are you talkin’ about?!?” she said, curious to know where her ex-friend was taking this.

“You know what I’m talkin’ about?” Jill sneered, walking closer to the fierce but shorter cinderella, who only glared at her with thin-plucked eyebrows. “Don’t come any closer!” Rose warns, backing away from her, each second.

“Come on, Rose, you know y-” and before she took a step further, Rose threw the first punch at her, causing her to jolt back and rub her face.

But she only smirked, wiping away some blood that started in her mouth, and stood back. 

“I told you not to come any clo-” she was cut off, “Rose, I know you love me! Just admit it already!” Jill spoke, without that sly smirk leaving her face.

There was no response, but a blush formed across the younger woman’s cheeks and she got startled by her words, that she nearly gasped.

But then again; it was true. Rose did love her ex-friend, no matter how many times she said she hated her or fought (because they’ve been at each other’s throats before).

It was all an act out of pure love.

And not just any kind of love, but a romantic one.

Rose loved Jill, romantically.

She hid her feelings from her ex-friend, for years.

But right now, Rose scoffs and crossed her arms together. She replies seconds after Jill’s remark.

“N-No, I-I don’t…know what yer talkin’ about, darling…up yours!” she denied it, and Jill grinned brightly before moving closer and closer.

At first, Rose wanted to punch her cocky arse again, but she didn’t. As a matter of fact, she let her ex-friend, stand closely to her and wrap her arms around her slender waist. Slightly towering her, just to show who’s in charge.

Jill leans in next to her ear, “No need to deny it any longer, just admit that you love meh bloody soul.” before moving her hands up and down her back, hugging her tightly.

Rose, at a loss for words, feels her heart pounding inside her chest and all she could do was blush. Yielding to the person she swore; she hated.

Moments later, Jill presses her lips against hers for a tender kiss, before pinning her against the wall of her house.

Rose does nothing, but yearn for more and let the taller woman take control of her the whole time.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> another fic I wrote last year and forgot the exact day and time...dammit


End file.
